gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind is the first song that is featured in the episode Audition, and in Season Two. The song is originally by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys from his album The Blueprint 3. It is sung by New Directions in an attempt to recruit new members after Matt Rutherford transferred, and after learning that Nationals will be held in New York. Their intent is to tell the school that 'they can sing popular songs and not just the old ones', and to excite people for the New York competition. However, only future New Directions member Sam Evans and Sunshine Corazon seem to acknowledge them – by singing along in Sunshine's case, and by gazing curiously and tapping his foot in Sam's case. Santana leads the chorus along with Rachel. However, her voice is covered up by music in the original, and can only be heard clearly in the acappella version. Lyrics New Directions Boys: Bum (x3) New Directions Girls: Pa (x8) New Directions Boys: Bum (x3) New Directions Girls: Pa (x8) Artie: Yeah, yeah, now I'm up at Brooklyn (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) But I’ll be hood forever, I’m the new Sinatra (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Yeah they love me everywhere Finn: I used to cop in Harlem (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Brought me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash box (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) Five Sixty State street (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries Puck: Cruising down 8th street (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) Off white Lexus (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Driving so slow but BK is from Texas Me I’m up at BedStuy (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) Home of that boy Biggie (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Now I live on Billboard And I brought my boys with me Say what up to Ty Ty (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) Still sipping Mai Tai's (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives J-gga I be spiked out (Santana: Cmon) I can trip a referee (Santana: Cmon) Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from… (Santana: Cmon) Santana, Rachel and New Directions: In New York (Puck: Hey, aha) Concrete jungle (Puck: Yeah) where dreams are made of There's nothing you can’t do (Puck: Yeah) Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Puck: Aha aha aha) These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (Puck: New) Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (Puck: Cmon) Let's hear it for New York (Puck: Your welcome old G) New York, New York (Puck: I hold you high sugar) Finn: Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed Blue (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa), but I aint a crip tho But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though Welcome to the Melting Pot (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa), corners where we selling rocks Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back For foreigners, it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act Puck: 8 million stories out there in it naked (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) The city is a pity half o' y’all won’t make it (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Me (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made" (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) If Jesus payin' LeBron, I’m payin' Dwayne Wade 3 dice Cee-Lo (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) 3 card Marley (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Labor Day Parade, Rest in peace Bob Marley Statue of Liberty (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) (Santana: Cmon) Long live the World trade (Santana: Cmon) (New Directions: Yeah, eh) Long live the kingdom (Santana: Cmon) (New Directions: Yeah, eh) I’m from the empire state that's… Santana, Rachel and New Directions: In New York (Rachel: New york!) (Puck: Heey) (Santana: Huh, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can’t do (Puck: That you can't do) (Mercedes: You can't do, oh) Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Santana: Huh, yeah) (Puck: Welcome to the bright lights baby) These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (Mercedes: Brand new, baby) Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (Mercedes: Oh) Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Uh, huh) New York (Santana: Yeah) New York (Santana: Uh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey) Artie: Lights is blinding, girls need blinders (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) So they can step out of bounds quick (New Directions Girls: Pa x8), the side lines is Lined with casualties (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) Who sipping life casually (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Then gradually become worse (Mercedes: Uh, huh) (New Directions Boys: Bum x3), don’t bite the apple Eve Caught up in the in crowd (New Directions Girls: Pa x8), now your in-style End in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out (Mercedes: Whoa, hoo) The city of sin is a pity on a whim (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them Finn: Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out (Mercedes: Hoo, hoo) (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Everybody ride her, just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city your a virgin, and (Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh) (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) (New Directions Girls: Pa x8) Jesus can’t save you life starts when the church ends (Mercedes: Yeah yey Yeah Yeah) (New Directions Boys: Bum x3) Came here for school (New Directions Girls: Pa x8), graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight (Mercedes: Oh, whoa) Dub MHS (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (Santana: Cmon) (New Directions: Yeah, eh) Got you feeling like a champion (Mercedes: Oh, whoa) (Santana: C'mon) The city never sleeps better slip you an Ambien (New Directions: Yeah, eh) (Santana: Cmon) Santana and New Directions: In New York (Rachel: New york!) (Finn: Huh, huh) (Santana: Yeah, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Rachel: Haa hi yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (Mercedes: Nothing you can’t do) (New Directions: You can’t do) Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, eh) (Santana: Huh, huh, yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (Mercedes: New) (New Directions: You feel brand new) Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (Mercedes: You) (New Directions: Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Huh, huh) New York (Santana: Yeah) (Mercedes: New York) New York (Santana: Huh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey) Mercedes with New Directions Girls backing: One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty No place in the World that could compare Put your lighters in the air Mercedes with New Directions: Everybody say yeah (Santana: C'mon) Yeah (Santana: C'mon) Yeah (Santana: C'mon) Yeah (Santana: C'mon) Santana and New Directions: In New York (Mercedes: New York) (New Directions: New York) (Santana: Yeah, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Mercedes: Jungle, yeah, yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (New Directions: You can’t do) Now you’re in New York (Mercedes: New York, New York) (Artie: New York) (Santana: Yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new (Mercedes: Brand new) (New Directions: Brand new) Big lights will inspire you (Mercedes: Inspire you) (New Directions: Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (Mercedes: New York) (Santana: Huh) New York (Mercedes: New York) (Santana: Yeah) New York (Mercedes: New York, yo whoa) (Santana: Huh, uh) New Directions Boys: Bum (x3) New Directions Girls: Pa (x5) New Directions: Pa (x3) Charts Gallery Glee1.jpg Glee empire.jpg Empire-state-of-mind-glee-15729945-1280-720.jpg Empire-state-of-mind-glee-15729940-1280-720.jpg Empire-state-of-mind-glee-15729935-1280-720.jpg Sam.png|Sam watching the New Directions sing Videos thumb|left|300px 300px|right|thumb thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck")